ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantica Part 1
Story The orb of light appears in the middle of the ocean, and releases John and Kairi. The two react instantly, drowning. John exhales, forming an air bubble for himself. John: Uragh! (Breathes heavily. He then sees Kairi still drowning.) Not good. Come on, think! (John creates a mana sphere, enveloping the two of them.) Kairi was unconscious, but wakes up, the picture focused on her face. John: Hey there. Feeling better? (Kairi’s vision becomes clear, as she sees John is without a shirt. On his chest is a large white scar.) Kairi: Uh, (Blushing bright red) Where’s? (John looks down, understanding her confusion.) John: Oh. Right. I had to make a little change. John backs away, revealing the lower half of his body was a green dolphin tail, complete with a dorsal fin on his lower back. John: What do you think? Kairi: I’m, thinking, why? John: Well, we’re in an underwater world, so I used a spell to transform us into forms that will allow us to breathe here, and help us avoid suspicion. Kairi: And when has that been a concern? John: No problem on land. But here, under the sea, let’s just say I’d rather stay hidden. Kairi: Wait a minute. (Kairi looks down at her body, seeing her pink mermaid tail. And instead of a shirt, she is wearing a seashell bikini top.) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Kairi uses her arms to cover herself, her face glowing bright red.) Cover me up this instant! John: Sorry, no shirts down here. Kairi: Oh, I hate that stupid Star Shard now! I’ve never been so embarrassed! John: Come on. Lets see if we navigate this part of the world. John swims off, as Kairi tries to swim after him. She just simply floats upward, starting to flip upside down. Kairi: Help! John: Surely you’ve done a butterfly stroke or something. You lived on an island for goodness sake. (Kairi takes it slow, and makes her way over to John.) There you go. Now, try not to transform in front of anyone here. Kairi: Are you going to do that? John: I’ll just use a form to make it look like I grew scales. A group of Screwdiver Heartless, Heartless with green diver bodies, flipper feet, and a torpedo shaped head wielding tridents are chasing a mermaid with a green tail and red hair. John glows, as he grows scales, claws, and his jaws increase in size. Ripjaws: You getting good with your Keyblade? Time to find out. Ripjaws swims towards the mermaid, who freaks and barrel rolls. Ripjaws opens his mouth, biting into a Heartless. Kairi swims up, still slightly unstable, summoning Oathkeeper. She parries a trident strike, and twirls around, slicing through Screwdivers. Ripjaws dives back down, punching a Screwdiver, as well as swimming back up, grabbing two of them and uses them to slam into each other. The Heartless were gone, as the mermaid approaches them. Ripjaws reverts, freaking her out. Mermaid: What, are you? John: Merman warrior from the, Pisciss ocean. Can transform at will. Name’s John. This is Kairi. Kairi: Pleased to meet you. I’m sorry to ask, but can you show us around? We’re new here. Mermaid: Of course. My name is Ariel. Why are you here? John: Those creatures that chased you. They’ve attacked us as well. We’re looking for their source. Ariel: Well, if you’re going to be in these waters, I’ll have to let Daddy know. Kairi: Daddy? Ariel: King Triton. I’ll take you there. Follow me. (Ariel swims off ahead, John groaning.) John: King of the sea. I have a bad feeling about this. End Scene John and Kairi follow Ariel into a palace, with Screwdivers giving chase to them. Kairi has Oathkeeper in hand, as she turns to fight them. A golden energy blast flies past her, destroying the Heartless with ease. John sees a large merman, with a muscular chest, white beard and hair, a crown on his head and a golden trident in his hands sitting on a throne. Ariel: Daddy! Triton: (Angrily) Ariel, I’ve told you to stay in the palace! You know how dangerous it is out there! John: And why is it dangerous? (Triton turns and sees him.) Triton: And just who are you? Ariel: Daddy, it’s alright. These are my friends John and Kairi. (Triton still has an evil glare, when he spots Kairi’s Keyblade.) Triton: Leave, now. Ariel: But Daddy, they can help! Triton: I want them out of my palace now! Kairi: Uh, don’t worry sir. We don’t mean any harm. Triton: GO! (John touches Kairi’s shoulder, her pulling away. John motions his head towards the door, swimming in that direction. Kairi reluctantly follows, looking back at Ariel.) John and Kairi make it out of the palace. Kairi: What was that about? John: I have fought a Sea God before. If he says to get out, then I’m not about to say no. Ariel: Guys! (Ariel swims up, joining them.) I want to help you, looking for the Heartless. Kairi: But your dad, Ariel: He never lets me do anything. Just once, I want to experience like those of another world, like where you are from. John: (Sighs) Alright. Well, be careful, and watch out for Electricity flows through the area, as a large Jellyfish Heartless appears, releasing lightning at them. John shifts to Ripjaws, and takes the attack, groaning from it. He summons Rustic, slicing through it. Ripjaws: Kairi! Do it! Ariel: It? Kairi: But you said, Ripjaws: We can trust her! Kairi nods, as she turns into AmpFibian, surprising Ariel. AmpFibian swims up, as the Jellyfish Heartless releases lightning. AmpFibian absorbs the attack, as Ripjaws swims below, and slashes through the Jellyfish. It is destroyed, as it explodes into several smaller jellyfish. Ariel: Follow me! (Ariel swims away.) Ripjaws: Let’s go! Ripjaws and AmpFibian follow Ariel into a cave, and she moves a boulder into the entrance. The jellyfish explode, releasing a powerful stream of lightning throughout the sea floor. Lightning enters the grotto, which AmpFibian absorbs. She reverts after that, as does Ripjaws. Ariel: Wish I could do what you Pisciss guys can. John: It’s not all it’s knocked up to be. Kairi: John, you’ve got to check this out! (John and Ariel swim deeper into the grotto, revealing shelves of junk.) Is this all yours? Ariel: Yes! This is all the stuff I’ve collected from the surface world. And someday, I’m going to go there. Triton: Not as long as I have anything to say about it! (They turn, seeing Triton in there with him.) I specifically ordered you away from these two! Why don’t you listen to me?! Ariel: But Daddy! Triton: But nothing! These two are dangerous soldiers, and you are in danger being with them! Kairi backs up nervously, summoning Oathkeeper. Triton reacts, firing an energy blast from his trident. John swims in front of her, forming a mana barrier. The energy blast morphs with the mana, enveloping John and he disappears. Ariel: John! (She faces her father, crying. She wipes her tears, and swims away, leaving the grotto. Kairi follows, looking back nervously.) Triton: I’m not finished with you. Voice: Hey, why don’t you pick on someone your own size? Triton turns back, as a blue fish standing on legs on the floor of the grotto. The fish has a blue eye and a green eye. He looks at himself, and has a disappointed face. Walkatrout: Okay, what am I? Triton: Still alive. (Triton points his trident at him.) Walkatrout: Okay, what is your problem? Triton: You Keyblade wielders! That’s my problem. Keyblade wielders supposedly travel to bring peace, but they leave nothing but a trail of destruction. I will not have you involving my daughter in your hair-brain scheme. Walkatrout: Well guess what. You involved her the moment you told her not to follow us. (Triton looks angry, and swims away. Walkatrout swims after him, but loses him after leaving the grotto.) Walkatrout: Great. Lost him. Lost her. Lost everyone. Oh, yeah. (He groans, as if trying to grow.) And I’m stuck like this! End Scene Ariel is swimming through the gorge, Kairi a distance behind. Kairi: Ugh! Come on! Why am I so slow? Kairi begins to glow, when she is slammed by a tail. She recovers, seeing two moray eels circling her. Flotsam: Well, look what we have. Jetsam: A tasty snack for us. Flotsam snaps at Kairi, Kairi barely dodging. She summons Oathkeeper, knocking Flotsam away. Jetsam charges in, Kairi repelling him. The two eels circle and attack, Kairi unable to unable to move. Kairi turns into Water Hazard, as the two eels attack, biting her arms. They pull back, their teeth broken from the attack. Water Hazard fires a burst of water, blasting the eels away. They swim away. Water Hazard: You better run! (Water Hazard reverts.) Kairi: And, I lost Ariel. Ariel is lying on a rock, crying. Voice: Aw, don’t cry girl. It’s alright. (Ariel looks up, seeing a see witch, with purple skin, white hair, and eight black tentacles.) Ariel: Ursula? But your, Ursula: Yes, yes, I know. Your father banished me. But your troubles are worth my punishment. And I know that you want to go to other worlds, like your new friends. Ariel: My friends are from Pisciss. Ursula: Which isn’t a sea on this world. They are outsiders, and your father knows that. I can help you go to other worlds, but I need something from you. Ariel: What? Ursula: Your Daddy’s trident. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *Ariel *King Triton Villains *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Heartless **Screwdiver **Jellyfish Aliens By John *Ripjaws (x2) *Walkatrout (first appearance) By Kairi *AmpFibian *Water Hazard Trivia *This world is based off the movie The Little Mermaid. *Like the games, John and Kairi transform into a mer-creature form as their default form. **Kairi is greatly embaressed about her appearance. *The scar on John's chest was obtained in Coup, during the Avatar arc. *John's uneasiness in this world and with King Triton are based on his experiences with Poseidon during the Ancient Greece arc. *The Jellyfish Heartless is not a real Heartless. It is one I made up. *The magic of the trident combined with John's magic transformed him into Walkatrout, as well as leaving him trapped as him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga